PoM Sing-Along
by SkileneFTW
Summary: Exactally what the title says! So come and read all about it! To make a request, you have to be the first person to review in one of the chapters and you get a shout-out in the next, so come and review! :D
1. Beggin' On Your Knees - Victria Justice

**Hi! This is my second story and here's a few details that I missed in the summery:**

**•I'm allowing solo's to quartets.**

**•I ****_will _****allow duets but if it's a Pripper, I have to decide if it's a couple duet or a father-to-son duet.**

**•I'll except OC's but you have to give me a detailed description about him/her and tell me the song you want. REMINDER:You have to be the first person to review in a chapter to request!**

* * *

One morning, Emily woke up early and quietly headed to the lemurs habitat. When she got there she saw Julien sleeping peacefully on the bouncy house and strange enough, she thought he looked kind of..._cute_ in a way. She waddled up to him to get a full look of him, his smooth, silvery fur seemed to glisten in the morning sunshine, his tail seemed to move depending on his breathing.

_Breathe in; curl up. Breathe out; uncurl..._

_'Cute,'_ she thought with a small blush creeping along her face, next she looked at his face. The black eye she gave his was still wounded but seemed ok now, his nose twitched a little and he gave a soft sneeze - which made her giggle. Soon she noticed that Mort was clinging on to his feet and Julienwwas having a rough time trying to kick him off, so she decided to help him by pulling the small mouse-lemur of his foot. She smiled softly but then soon frowned and turned around, "What is _wrong _with me?" she asked herself quietly. "Why am I feeling like this?"

"Well, am I not being, like, totally irrisistable?" asked a voice behind her. Whirling around she saw that it was Julien, who was now wide awake. "And by da way, I am thanking you for pulling Mort of my king-ly foot." Emily just stared at him half surprised, half in love. "Er...Hello? Miss fishy lady?" asked Julien as he waved a paw in front of the she-penguin. Emily had a lump in her throat and had three simple words on the tip other tougue, "Wanna go out?!"she suddenly blurted out and almost immediately her flippers when flying on to her beak and she turned as red as a guava smoothy. At first, King Julien looked genuinely surprised but after a while he suddenly spoke up, "I would be being delighted!" he cried and ran off to wake Maurice.

Meanwhile, back at the otter habitat, Marlene had woken up to see Emily asking Julien out and she sensed something fishy so she quietly followed the ring-tailed lemur to see him with another animal; female to be precise! "Yes, Julien," she said. "I will be your girlfriend."

"Tank you Zoey!" replied Julien to the creamy-brown ferret. Marlene, who was hiding behind the ounce house when this happened, gasped with horror at what she just witnessed, "That two-timing jerk!"she hissed angrily and tip-toed towards Sky onthe penguin habitat._  
_

"_Ba da da do Ba,_" she sang while she danced around the platform "_I'm gonna pop some tags, got $20's in my pocket, I-I'm hunting, looking or a come up...This is flippin' awesome!" _she was listening to Thrift Shop on full volume and didn't notice Marlene _**(A/N:She was doing this with her eyes closed, btw)**_coming."Sky!" shouted Marlene frantically but failed getting her attention so she pulled her under the platform. "Sky! Listen to me! We have a girl CRISIESE right now, Julien's cheating on your sister!" exclaimed Marlene.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, wide-eyed.

"I have a plan! You in?"queired Marlene, looking serious.

"Ummm, HECK-TO-THE-YEAH!"

"Great, now first I need a..."

* * *

**Penguins Habitat at 17:00 Hours**

Emily sat quietly with Julien at the platform, Sky had told her to wait there for something. Suddenly music started to play and Sky, Marlene and some ferret Emily didn't know, got up on the stage in the lemur habitat.

Zoe:

_You had it all,_

_The day you told me, told you want me,_

_I had it all, but let you fool me completely._

_I was so stupid to give you all my attention,_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed, your true intention._

* * *

Julien saw the death-glare Zoe was giving him and worriedly turned back to Emily but saw no one next to him. Looking back up at the stage, he saw Emily in the senter of the three females and looking into her eyes, he saw true hurt and betrayal in them.

* * *

Emily:

_One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me,_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling on like a centipede!_

_You mess with and and mess with her _(point's at Zoe),

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on you knees for me!_

Sky:

_So watch your back, 'cause you don't know when or where I could get you,_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done you'll have know what I've been through!_

_So, oh Mister Player do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out!_

Emily:

_One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me,_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling on like a centipede!_

_You mess with and and mess with her (point's at Zoe),_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on you knees for me!_

Zoe and Emily:

_I know I'm being bitter, _

_But I'mma drag you under._

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happily ever after._

_But what you did to me._

_After you told me you never felt the same,_

_It was only just a game! _

Marlene:

_(You had it all...!)_

Zoe:

_And one daaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

Emily:

_One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me,_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling on like a centipede!_

_You mess with and and mess with her (point's at Zoe),_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on you knees for me!_

* * *

Julien just sat there shocked as he watched Emily jump down from the platform. "B-but, how did you-" **SLAP! **"Sky told me, now just go!" she spat sourly.

"But-"

"**GO!**"

* * *

**Song = Beggin' on your knees**

**Source = VicTORIous**

**Singer = Victoria Justice (Tori Vaga).**

**Emily:REVIEW!**


	2. Monster - Meg and Dia!

_Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop..._

Shadow stared outside the Penguins HQ telescope to see the rain splattering against the lens. The HQ seemed so..._quiet _without the penguins. Why were there no penguins? Last time, the penguins were on a mission...Shadow had came along since Marene was off sick in the Vets. It was the most simple mission that shadow had ever been on but thanks to her, it failed. Details weren't important but all you had to know is that she was all alone. Suddenly, King Julien popped in through Private's First Prize hatch, "Hellooooooo! Slappy, happy penguins? He- Shadow!" smiled Julien as he came up to her to hug her. "Hey dere, pretty lady!" he greeted but soon noticed she was a little under the weather. "Ok, what is being with de sad, whiskery face?" he asked comfortingly.

"...Do you...think I'm a..._monster_?"she queried uncomfortably. Julien looked a little taken back at the sudden question, "What? You rock de Sky Spirties socks off!" he exclaimed looking into her icy-blue eyes. But she still didn't look convinced so Julien decided to ask her,"Want to know what good ol' Julien does when he is being de sads?"

Shadow chuckled at the lemur softly and asked, "What?" with a small smile. Strangely, Julien went dashing out the HQ latch and came back with his electric guitar, "Sing a song!" Shadow looked a little shy while she backed away slowly, "Aww, c'mon! A old show toon for good times sake!" encouraged King Julien.

"Well there is this song..."

"Then be giving it a try!"

"Ok..."answered the she-cat and took the guitar.

* * *

Shadow:

_His little whispers,_

_Love me, Love me!_

_That's all I ask for,_

_Love me, Love me..._

_He battered his tiny fist,_

_To feel something._

_Wonder what it's like,_

_To touch and feel something!_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_ (Points to the ground)

_Looking through the window... _(Looks through the telescope)

_*music*_

_That night he caged her,_

_Bruised and broke her._

_He struggled closer,_

_Then he STOLE her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles,_

_Silent pain!_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares,_

_Were his dreams._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_ (Points to the ground)

_Looking through the window..._ (Looks through the telescope)

_Time will,_

_Hear there voices!_

_I'm a glass child,_

_I am Hannah's regrets._

_*music*_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down!_

_Murder ears with pillow lace,_

_There's bathtub's._

_Full of glow flies._

_Bathe in Kerosine._

_There words tattooed in his veins..._

_YEAH!_

* * *

__"That. Was. AWESOME!" shouted Julien.

"WOOO!" cheered the penguins, startling Shadow.

"Eh, 'twas nothin'..."

* * *

**Shout out to Jet-Engine for being my first reviewer!**

**Whoever review first for this gets a shout out and get to request a song! :D**

**Shadow:REVIEW!**


	3. Take a hint - Victoria J & Elizebeth G!

It was a_ beautiful_ day in Central Park Zoo, the birds where singing and the sun shown in the most happiest was possible, there was just one little problem...

"Yo! Arlene, baby! Was your momma a fighter pilot? 'Cause when she had you; she dropped a bomb if you are knowing what de King Julien means!" called Julien as he chased Marlene, who turned back into 'Arlene', into a certain white tigress' habitat. Once Marlene entered she was greeted by Elizabeth, El for short. "Marlene? Is that you?" asked the white she-tiger, her seagreen eye radiating with surprise, shock and confusion.

"Shhh!"hissed 'Arlene'. "Yes, it's me! But be _quiet!_" she whispered to El whilst she covered her mouth with her paw.

* * *

"Arleeeeene! My queeeeen! Where de hecks are you?!" shouted Julien, walking past the Flamingo habitat and getting Pinkies unwanted attention. The large, pink bird decided to follow him until Julien noticed,"Eh, hello dere? Mr. Big Pink birdy? Why in de name of de Sky Spirates are you following de king, which is me?"asked the ring-tailed lemur.

"Who's Arlene?"replyed Pinkie.

"A pretty, artic mink who is being as almost as pretty as de king!"answered Julien, who struck a pose.

"I just saw her heading into the newest habitat!"

"Den be leading de way!" ordered King Julien and jumped onto the birds back just before he took off.

* * *

Once the two males got there, Pinkie instantly fell in love with El, however El thought he looked a bit weird. "Hey, dollface,"flirted Pinkie as he waddled towards Elizebeth. "Does your face hurt, 'cause it's killin' me!" he purred and stroke the tigerss' white and black fur.

"No, but if you don't touching my fur, yours will!"she warned angrily, but to her disappointment he didn't even flinch in the slightest.

"Feisty...I like that...!"

"Grrrr...!"

**_With 'Arlene' and_**** Julien:**

"So how would you like to be going on a date with de hand-i-some me?"he asked her hopefully.

"NEVE-"shouted Arlene but was cut of by El. "She would _love _to go on a date with you Julien! In fact, why don't you, me, Arlene and Pinkie go on a double date?"she asked with fake sweetness and real sarcasm. The royal pain and pinkie pondered on this for a second and then smiled. "It's a date!" Julien declared and set of with Pinkie. Until they were a ear shot away from the to girls, an angry Arlene shouted, "What was _**that**_for?!""Let's just say it has _something _to do with pie, singing and...**REVENGE!**" retorted El evilly.

"Oh I'm in!"

* * *

**:...Otter's Habitat at 20:00 hours...:**

"Oh, baaaaaabe! I am being here with de Pinkie!" shouted Julien who was wearing a black bow tie along with Pinkie except he was wearing a red bow tie. But the habitat was silent and deserted.

_Who-whoo, *flapping*_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"shouted Julien and jumped into Pinkie's wings. Suddenly four pairs of blue eyes appeared in the darkness, "Get 'em, boys!" commanded a familiar voice and Team Penguin tied up the two smartly dressed animals to a metal bar in Marlene's habitat. Then music started playing and El and Arlene walked in front of the love-sick boys and started singing...

* * *

Arlene:

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right!_

El:

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite,_

_But it __**alway **__seems to bite me in the-_

Arlene:

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot._

_You think that we should hookup, but I think that we should not!_

_You had at 'hello', then you opened up your mouth,_

_And that is when it started going south! __**OH!**_

* * *

Arlene throws her mic high up, into the air and dives in the pool then come straight back out. But instead of being 'Arlene' she was now Marlene but with a black leather jacket and a red cock-tail dress. Looking back at Elisebeth, she was was wearing a black leather jacket and a black, leathery spiked collar instead of her usual pearl collar.

* * *

Both:

_Get you hands of my hips,_

_Or I'll punch you in the lips! _

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_No, can't buy me a drink!_

_Let me tell you what I think,_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

Marlene:

_I guess you still don't get it, so lets take it from the top,_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was **STOP**!_

_And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped,_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht... __**OH!**_

Both:

_Get you hands of my hips,_

_Or I'll punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_No, can't buy me a drink!_

_Let me tell you what I think,_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_What about "NO" dont you get?_

_So go and tell your friends,_

_I'm not really intrested._

El:

It's about time you're leaving!

I'm gonna count to three and,

Open my eyes and you'll be gone~

Marlene:

_One, get you hands of my,_

_Two, or I'll punch you in the..._

_Three, stop your staring at my- Hey! _(both shoves a foam pie in Julien and Pinkies faces)

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

Both:

_Get you hands of my hips,_

_Or I'll punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_No, can't buy me a drink!_

_Let me tell you what I think,_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take hint,_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

* * *

__"Now whats the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! **BEAT IT!**" roared El and chucked the two idiots back into their habitats. Marlene looked at Skipper, "Thanks so much guys! But how did you look past my beauty?" she asked curiously.

"Because, you were already beautiful without the bleach and I-"Skipper explained but quickly covered his beak with his flippers and turned bright red. His team sent him knowing looks and Marlene blushed lightly then rip his flippers off his beak and kissed him for five seconds. Elizebeth, looked at Rico, grabbed him and kissed him for five seconds. Both Skipper and Rico, blinked and fainted out of happiness. Private and Kowalski just looked the girls in shock who just walked away, tails swayingand high-fived.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 everyone and a special shout-out to Dragon Sister Kelsi for being my first reviewer to the second chapter and to Chocolate Jelly who let me use her OC, Elisabeth.**

**Disclamer:I do not own PoM or El, they belong to dream works/Nickelodeon /Nick Toons and Chocolate Jelly.**

**You Guys Rock! So remember,**

**Elisabeth:REVIEW! :D**


	4. King of Everthing - Sara Barreilles

"_*laughs* _Seriously?"asked Emily who was dying with laughter. The penguins were playing a 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare and so far, Kowalski ended up having to show them his Doris The Dolphin tatoo and tell them every detail on the Let's just be friends talk. Harsh? Well this was _Skipper's_ family we're talking about! "...DORISS!" sobbed Kowalski, ran into the lab and slammed the door shut behind him.

"He'll be alright! Ok, next up...Kendra! Truth or Dare?" asked Sky to Rico's daughter.

"Truth!" she replied enthusiastically. Kendra was a very beautiful penguin who was Rico's adopted daughter. She had black bangs that she had styled to cover her bangs that night and drooped her mohawk down-wards. Suddenly, Julien came bursting in the HQ hatch, along with his right hand man, Maurice, and Mort. "Umm, hello! I, King Julien de 13th, is just doing de permanent borrowings of you foods for de stomache."declaired Julien and then stopped to notice his _Ex_-Girlfriend, Kendra. The two stared at each other for a long time, mixed feelings dancing through their eyes. Marlene, who was also in the game, noticed this and counted them in both her eyes to find shocking results.

_Julien; Hurt, lost, betrayal, sadness, happiness, shock, memorization and...love?_

_Kendra; Hurt, shock, sadness, despair, heart-break, happiness and LOVE?!_ - what was going on here?

"Actually, we were just de leavings..."retorted the ring-tailed lemur whilst never breaking eye contact from the emotionally hurt she-penguin and backed out through Privates First Prize hatch. _'Severs him right!'_ thought Kendra bitterly, _'He was never the king of everything anyways...' _Being the curious otter that she was, Marlene couldn't help but ask,"Hey what was going on between you and Julien, Kendra?" and as soon as she asked that all eyes turned on the adopted she-penguin who could feel her face heat up with all the attention that was directed on her. "I have **no **idea what you mean, Marlene...!" she insisted awkwardly. Seeing how she was going to be stubborn, Rico grunted, "'Oo 'icke' t'uth 'o 'oo ha'e t' tell 's!"

Sighing in defeat, Kendra told them the truth behind her and Julien, "We...WeUsedToGoOut!" very quickly and hoped that no one had heard her but everyone did and were left to gasp with shock and/or horror.

_**"WHA'!"**_shouted Rico furiously whilst jumping about 5FT in the air which resulted with him hitting his head with the HQ ceiling. "'Oo a'e SO g'oun'ed!"he screamed, turned around and calmed down. "'o w'en di' 'is s'art?" he asked inquisitively.

"A few months ago."she replied calmly.

"I've read your thoughts,"informed Violet, "And I heard you say that he wasn't the king of everything, what was that all about?"

"The reason we broke up! He was being to demanding and there was just no spark!"she cried, on the verge of tears. Emily comforted her with a hug and whispered, "Shhhh, it's OK! I know how you feel since I once fell in love with that jerk!" and then added more to herself, "Exept with me he was a big fat cheater...Stupid ferret...!"

"By any chance, could tell us what happened Kendrah?"queiried Private carefully, so as to not to hurt her feelings.

"Actually, I would rather sing it," she answered and got a microphone, then music started filling through the HQ.

* * *

Oh (oh oh oh)

Oh (oh oh oh)

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Keep drinkin' coffee. _(looks at Skipper's coffee mug)

_Stare me down across the table,_  
_While I look outside. _(looks out of HQ window)

_So many things I'd say if only I were able,_  
_But I just keep quiet._  
_And count the cars that pass by..._

_You've got opinions, man,_  
_We're all entitled to 'em!_  
_But I never asked. _(shakes head)

_So let me thank you for your time,_  
_And try to not waste any more of mine._  
_Get out of here fast!_ (Points at the door)

_I hate to break it to you, babe,_  
_But I'm not drowning!_  
_There's no one here to save...'_

_Who cares if you disagree? _(shugges shoulders)  
_You are not me!_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be!_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_You sound so innocent,_  
_All full of good intent._  
_You swear you know best,_

_But you expect me to,_  
_Jump up on board with you, _(Jumps)  
_And ride off into your delusional sunset..._

_I'm not the one who's lost,_  
_With no direction oh._  
_But you'll never see..._

_You're so busy makin' maps,_  
_With my name on them in all caps._  
_You've got the talkin' down,_  
_Just not the listening!_

_And who cares if you disagree? _(shrugges shoulders)  
_You are not me!_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be!_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life..._  
_I've tried,_  
_To make everybody happy while I,_  
_Just hurt_ a_nd hide!_  
_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn,_  
_To decide._

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me._  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be._  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me._  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be._  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe._  
_Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh,_  
_____Ahhhhhhhhhhh..._

* * *

"Wooooooo!" cheered Rico proudly and everyone else. Kendra just blushed and bowed. Meanwhile, Julien ,who had never left the HQ, smiled to himself and walked back to the Lemur Habitat. Once there he got out his recorder and MP3 player, hooked the song to his MP3 and listened to Kendra's singing then fell fast asleep while the song was still playing.

_Who cares if you disagree,_

_You are not me,_

___Who made you king of everything~_

* * *

**And that was King Of Everything, shout-out to Ivy000 for requesting the song , letting me use her OC, Kendra, and for telling her plot line to the chapter! So this is chapter four and remember...**

**Disclamer:I do no own PoM or Kendra!**

**Kendra:REVIEW! :D**


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Marlene sighed sadly, she had woken up to see _her_ Skipper kissing some other falcon...Well it was more of a _'Love Peck'_.  
The Falcon had orange feathers with red highlights, a pointy, yellow beak, yellow feet with grey talons and red eyes A.K.A Kitka. She was heart-broken! She couldn't sleep, sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe and she thought that Skipper might have actually...**_loved _**her. Yes, she knew they were two different species with completely different personalities but after the way he hugged her and looked at her, about six days ago, she just felt..._Special_ for once in her life! She knew that sulking didn't help so she hopped out of her habitat and decided to see her good friend, Doris, at harbor bay, "Hey, Doris!" she greeted, slightly less enthusiastically as she came up to the dock.  
Doris noticed this and asked her,"What's wrong, Marlene? Bad fur day, broke your guitar, _boy trouble_?" she teased, since she knew all about her feelings for a certain commando penguin.

"Boy trouble."replied, choking back a tear.

"Skipper?"Inquired Doris knowingly to her friend. Marlene nodded as tears rolled down her pearly white cheeks silently.  
"He was on a date with another girl, I saw them drive past my habitat in Skipper's car when they were going to watch a romantic black and white movie!"informed Marlene whilst she sobbed. Feeling sorry for Marlene, Doris climbed on to the bay and hopped on to her hover-board that Kowalski made for her for their three-week-aversery.

"Don't feel sad!"comforted Doris sympathetically as she rubbed a flipper on Marlene's back. "I know how you feel, when I was with Parker, a platypus, he broke my heart by betraying me. He worked for Francis Blowhole, my brother!" explained the she-dolphin, however Marlene was still down in the dumps so Doris started thinking on how she was going to cheer up her Asian/Californian friend when suddenly, she came up with the perfect thought! "When I'm sad..., Guess what I do?!"shouted Doris enthusiastically.  
"What? Swim, dance, play, talk, eat...?"guessed Marlene thoughtfully. Doris shook her head rapidly and smiled widely, showing her small, sharp teeth,"I sing a song!"  
"_Sing_?"questioned Marlene surprised whilst turning wide-eyed and trying to hold back a chuckle.  
"Y'know! Sing, karaoke, do little show tone..."listed Doris whilst she started doing a weird dance around on her aqua-blue hover-board. Marlene smiled then frowned, thinking it was a bit random to start randomly singing in front of the zoo. "There's a Karaoke Night this Friday at the zoo, if you wanna give it a try!" suggested Doris as if she read Marlene's mind.  
"You know what? I think I'll give it a try!"agreed Marlene ecstatically, smiling to herself. "And I know the perfect song!"

"Now that's the spirit!"incuraged Doris whilst punching the air and smiling.

"But I'm going to need your help,"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**CPZ 20:00 hours,  
Friday the 3rd of May AKA, Karaoke night! :D**

"_I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hangin' on a moment of truth!  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hangin' on the moment with you.  
I'm on the edge,  
The edge! (6x)  
I'm on the edge of glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you.  
I'm on the edge with you!_" sang Darla awesomely as the crowd cheered for the she-baboon. "Good job, old chap!"commented Mason as he walked on stage, appearing to be the announcer. Darla bowed and quickly got of stage as Marlene walked on with a microphone in her paws, "And next up is...Marlene!"announced Mason and walked behind the curtain. Marlene's hazle-green eyes searched the audince for Skipper and his crew but not a wing nor tail of them so she just decided to sing without them as the music had already started.

* * *

Marlene:

_Seems like just yesterday,  
You were a part of me.  
I used to stand so tall,  
I used to be so strong.  
Your arms around me tight,  
Everything, it felt so right...  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong!  
Now I can't breathe,  
No, I can't sleep...  
I'm barely hanging on!_

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces!  
Can't deny it, can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one!  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
Behind these hazel eyes...!

I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in.  
You made me feel alright,  
For once in my life...!  
Now all that's left of me,  
Is what I pretend to be!  
So together, but so broken up inside!  
'Cause I can't breathe,  
No, I can't sleep...  
I'm barely hangin' on!

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces!  
Can't deny it, can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one!  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
Behind these hazel eyes...!

Swallow me then spit me out,  
For hating you, I blame myself!  
Seeing you it kills me now...!  
No, I don't cry on the outside...  
ANYMORE!  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces!  
Can't deny it, can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one!  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry!

_Behind these hazel eyes...!_

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces!  
Can't deny it, can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one!  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
Behind these hazel eyes...

* * *

As the song ended, Marlene looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, to see Skipper in the crowd cheering for her. She ment what she had said in her song, seeing him was killing her but at the same time...she was crying with happiness to see his face. Skipper waved, with his usual smirk plastered to his face but when she looked into his eyes, she saw...  
Skipper; Icy blue eyes with a hint of heartbreak, wonder, regret, hope and..._**LOVE?!**_She walked off stage and came to talk to him,"I thought you were with some falcon...?"she asked hopefully.  
"Well I WAS...until I found out she ate Fred, how she found out? You don't want to know.."he retorted awkwardly, fully aware that his team was watching him in the background. Marlene smiled softly, hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the end of his beak then walked of with Doris.

* * *

**And that was Behind These Hazle Eyes by Kelly Clarkson suggested by...*drum roll* Dragon Sister Kelsi! Ta-Da! Btw, you were NOT the first reviewer but you were the first to put in a request! Congratulations! :) Btw, Parker is a platupus from The Penguin Who Loved Me on PoM, Franice is Blowholes actual name and Doris and Kowalski DO get together! All featured in The Penguin Who Loved Me, heres the link:  
/60770138  
**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR OR BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES!**

**Parker:REVIEW! :D**


	6. Little Talks!

**BOOM! **The thunder crackled outside the HQ window as Private cuddled his glow-in-the-dark Lunacorn by the flickering candle light. I suppose you're now wondering _'Why are the penguins using a candle when they have the HQ lights?'_, well that's the thing - They don't. Yeah, it's a black out and to make things worse, it's storming! Private jumped when he felt a flipper on his 'shoulder' and started swinging his Lunacorn around him until he heard his leader's commanding voice saying, "At ease, soldier. It's just me!" and sat down next to him, along with Rico, Kowalski, Sky, Emily, Aj, Violet, Simon, and .  
"Well this' just dandy!" commented Emily sarcastically. "A black out, a storm and now I have to stay in the same room as Skipper!" and stomped her webbed foot on the ground hardly, making the candle bounce and go out, thus leaving the penguins HQ in complete darkness. Private yelped, Sky screamed and Kowalski shrieked almost instantly, "Now look what you did, you dope!" called Skipper angrily followed on by a sharp smack and a yell.  
"It's me Aj! And, OW!"rang his voice in a different part of the HQ and you could practically see Emily doubled over with laughter. Aj frowned when he heard Emily laughing, "Haway, then! But I'm taking you doown!"he challenged and broke into a fighting stand in the darkness.

"H-hold on a sec-c-c! _*breathes in* _Ok, I'm good...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! you where like, 'And, OW!' _*continues laughing* *sigh*_ LOL."she giggled and waddled towards a Rico shaped silhouette. Carefully, she tapped him on the back making him whirl around with a crowbar ready to hit his attacker but as soon as he saw it was Emily he calmed down and grunted, "Wha'?"  
Emily smiled sheepishly and hit his stomach, making him regurgitate a set of candles and a lighter,"Can I _please _borrow this? Thanks!" she replied and cautiously waddled over to the candle on the floor. She picked it up, took the lighter and lit it, making the HQ light up once again,"O...k, let's play truth, dare, double dare, kiss, hug or tourture!"suggested Sky then spun a candle on the floor which landed on Kowalski.

"Truth, dare, double-"

"Double dare."

"I dare you to tell me the truth, what did you and Skippah do on the...41st day of Military Camp?"asked Private apprehensively as his ice-blue eyes grew wide with curiousness. Kowalski spent sometime thinking back to that day and smiled,"Ah, that was a fine June morning! We, compandre's, went on a boating expedition and-"  
"I dare you to sing that!"butted in Aj, "You did say double dare! So why aye man?"  
"Well I do have the perfect song for that, however I need a a female singer and a guitar,"agreed Kowalski with a smug grin on his face, suggesting that he was sure he talked his way out of it.  
"Fine. Sky, you de it! You can sing and play the guitar, Rico you lend wuh a guitar!"challenged Aj confidently. Kowalski growled a little but gave in to it, so he silently nodded and waited for Sky to begin!

* * *

Skipper and Kowalski:  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Sky:  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house.

Kowalski:  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear,

Sky:  
The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake!

Skipper:  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes,

Sky:  
And some days I can't even..trust myself!

Kowalski:  
It's killing me to see you this way.

All (Skipper, Kowalski & Sky):  
'Cause the truth may vary,  
This ship will carry our bodies, safe to shore...

Skipper:  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Sky:  
There's an old voice in my head holding me back,

Kowalski:  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks...

Sky:  
soon it will be over and buried in our past.

Kowalski:  
We used to play outside when we were young,  
And full of life and full of love!

Sky:  
Some day's I don't know if I'm wrong or write,

Skipper:  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear...

All (Skipper, Kowalski & Sky):  
'Cause the truth my vary,  
This ship will carry our bodies, safe to shore,

Skipper:  
Hey!

Kowalski:  
Don't listen to a word I say,

Skipper:  
Hey!

Kowalski and Sky:  
The screams all sound the same!

Skipper:  
Hey!

All (Skipper, Kowalski & Sky):  
'Cause the truth may vary,  
This ship will carry our bodies, safe to shore...!

Skipper:  
Hey! Hey!

All (Skipper, Kowalski & Sky):  
You've gone, gone, gone away!  
I watched you disappear...  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon.  
Now wait, wait, wait for me!  
Please hang around!  
I'll see you when I fall asleep...

Skipper:  
Hey!

Kowalski:  
Don't listen to a word I say,

Skipper:  
Hey!

Kowalski and Sky:  
The screams all sound the same!

Skipper:  
Hey!

All (Skipper, Kowalski & Sky):  
'Cause the truth may vary,  
This ship will carry our bodies, safe to shore...!

Kowalski:  
Don't listen to a word I say,

Skipper:  
Hey!

Kowalski  
The screams all sound the same!

Skipper:  
Hey!

All (Skipper, Sky, Kowalski):  
_Though the truth may vary,_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!_

___Though the truth may vary,  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore! _

___Though the truth may vary,  
__This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!_

* * *

All the penguins clapped and cheered, then Sky noticed something, "Hey! Listen!"she yelled making everybody go silent, "Did you hear that?"she asked excitedly.  
"No..."replied Skipper confused. Sky smiled at him and gave him a look that said, _'Wait for it...!'_ then Skipper understod and his face brightened up, "There's no storm!" he exclaimed joyfully and as soon as the words left his beak, the HQ lights suddenly came back on.  
"And the electrisity came back on!"cried Violet happily, snapping out of her trance. Everybody raced up the ladder and started cheering and playing in the pool, doing back-flips and crazy tricks.

* * *

**And that was little talks by Of Men and Monsters- and no it's not a typo when I put 'by of', it was requested by...Ivy000! :D And yes, you are the first but sorry if I got some of the lyrics wrong! Btw, PLEASE request easier thing to write!**

Disclaimer:I do not own PoM or little talks, they are owned by there right-ful owners! (C)

Ivy000:REIVEW! :D


	7. Popular - Wicked

It was a lovely day in the central, however a certain Skipper's twin sister sure didn't _feel_ alright! She was chillin' at Marlenes, y'know, having a little _'girl time'_ but her mind kept wondering of to the cutest little penguin she had ever met; Private. She had always liked him, since she had first layed eyes on him but she was just to shy to tell him...and afriad. So far she was doing Marlenes fur when he dropped by with his adorable little accent,"'Ello Sky, 'ello Marlene!"he chirped happily at them as he flashed a smile at them, instantly making Sky melt. "Skippah sent me to check on you to see how you girls where doing,"informed calmly. Marlene nodded understandingly whilst Sky gazed at him dreamily, as if she were in some kind of trance, _'Awww Private!' _thought Sky slightly annoyed. _'Why you gotta be so dang cute?'_.  
Private noticed this and asked,"Em, Sky? Are you alright? You seem a bit flushed...!"he exclaimed curiously which made Sky go red.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!"lied Sky nervously, straining to break a sweat. Thankfully, Private bought it and smiled at her then turned around to waddle back home, but winked at her over his shoulder. Once he had gone, Sky let out sigh she didn't know she was holding which made Marlene smirk knowingly at her friend.

"What?"

"Nothing,"giggled Marlene, however Sky wasn't buying it and raised a non-existing eyebrow. "Fine. It's just I've been observing your behaviour towards Private and after that little show you put on, I'd say you have a crush on him!"stated Marlene in a know-it-all fashion. Sky looked abseloutlyy shocked at how her friend knew, _'Is it that obvious?'_ asked Sky to herself and started to zone-out. "SKY!"yelled Marlene concerned, knocking Sky out of her train of thoughts. Shaking her head, Sky ended up confessing that she did have a crush on him. "I knew it!"said Marlene in a triumphant voice.  
"But don't tell him!"mumbled Sky. Marlene looked appalled at that, "Why?" quiered Marlene.

_Rejection, humiliation, heart-break, he might never talk to me, we might not be friends anymore..._

"I mean, come on! Woman up!"incuraged Marlene.  
"Well what about you and Skipper?"blurted out Sky, who made Marlene blush. Now it was Sky's turn to smirk, but Marlene shook her head and insisted that this was about her and Private!  
"I'll go and get Doris, stay right here!"retorted Marlene and dashed of to Bay whilst Sky shook her head and sat down on the grass, anxiously waiting, when suddenly a falcon shaped shadow swooped over her head and she look up to see Kitka! "PREDETOR!"she screamed and jumped into a nearby bush, hoping she didn't see her. Kitka looked down to see Sky jump and she flew down to the ground with a worried expression,"Don't be alarmed, I don't eat animals anymore!"she squaked, her voice full with honesty, then she added,"I _especially _wouldn't eat my Ex's _sister_!" This took Sky by suprise and a plan hatched into her mind, "If you could charm someone, like my twin bro..."she muttered half to herself.  
"Look, I couldn't help noticing that you had some boy problems!"interupted the she-falcon smugly. Sky's paranoia kicked in and she squinted at the red-feathered bird suspiciously,"What's the catch, red?"she interigated, inching forward, unfortunately Kitka didn't even flinch in the slightest.  
She just casted a look of fake innocents,"Catch? Me? I just can't belive you, not trusting your own species!"she cried and dramaticly place her wing over her head and closed her eyes, as if she was going to faint. Opening one eye she saw that the she-penguin wasn't moved and uncovered her face with a flat look on it,"I'm good at my work but I'll have to randomly break out in song." informed Kitka in sa bored voice.

"Eh, the whole zoo's been doing that for like, I don't know, nearly a week or something?"

"So you don't mind?"asked the ex hopefully.

"Not a bit!"agreed Sky happily.  
Kitka smiled and asked her, "First of, are we...friends?" asked the she-falcon, Sky looked a bit confused but nodded her head with a smile! "Sky, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"  
Sky looked quite alarmed and started slowly backing away from her, "You really don't have to do that..."

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!"insisted Kitka, modestly. Then music started playing out of nowhere and she looked at the falcon funnily, but she didn't notice,"Want to know how I did it?"asked Kitka proudly.  
"What? The dating or the music?"questioned Sky as she looked past Kitka and the opposite direction, trying to see where the music was. Kitka got close to her and whispered into her ear one word,"_Popular~_" making Sky jump, she whirled around to face her and give her a half heartedly glare. A microphone dropped into Kitka's wing and she started singing!

* * *

Kitka:  
_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, _  
_(And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?) _  
_My tender heart tends to start to bleed. _  
_And when someone needs a makeover, _  
_I simply have to take over! _  
_I know, I know exactly what they need! _

_And even in your case, _  
_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, _  
_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! _  
_Follow my lead, _  
_And yes indeed, you will be... _

_POPULAR! _  
_You're gonna be popular! _  
_I'll teach you the proper poise,_  
_When you talk to boys, _  
_Little ways to flirt and flounce, _  
_ooh! _  
_I'll show you what shoes to wear! _  
_How to fix your hair! _  
_Everything that really counts to be... _

_POPULAR! _  
_I'll help you be popular! _  
_You'll hang with the right cohorts, _  
_You'll be good at sports, _  
_Know the slang you've got to know. _  
_So let's start, _  
_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go! _

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, _  
_Think of it as personality dialysis, _  
_Now that I've chosen to become a:_  
_Pal, a sister and advisor, _  
_There's nobody wiser! _  
_Not when it comes to... _

_POPULAR! _  
_I know about popular. _  
_and with an assist from me, _  
_to be who you'll be, _  
_instead of dreary who you were..._  
_Well, are. _  
_There's nothing that can stop you, _  
_from becoming popu-ler... lar... _

_la la, la la! _  
_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! _

_When i see depressing creatures, _  
_With unprepossessing features, _  
_I remind them on their own behalf_  
_To - think - of _  
_Celebrated heads of state, _  
_Or specially great communicators! _  
_Did they have brains or knowledge? _  
_Don't make me laugh! (Haha!)_

_They were POPULAR! _  
_Please! _  
_It's all about popular. _  
_It's not about aptitude, _  
_It's the way you're viewed, _  
_So it's very shrewd to be, _  
_Very very popular, _  
_like ME!_

* * *

Kitka temporarily stopped singing and chucked the microphone high up into the air, then she got out this large hot-pink sequence bow ans stuck it on Sky's head. Next she got out some blush and mascara quickly applied it to her 'friends' face. Then she tugged the pony tail out of her hair and styled it so her hair was covering both of her shoulders, however she made an unpleasent face and styled it so her hair was covering only one of her shoulders. Then she got out a pink mirror that looked kind of like Juliens and showed it to Sky. "Why, Miss Skyler, look at you. You're beautiful" she told Sky happily.  
"I-I have to go..."muttered Sky as she started edging towards the exit of Marlene's Habitat, a little stressed.  
"Your welcome..."replied Kitka and started singing again, unfortunately.

* * *

Kitka:  
_And though you protest, _  
_Your disinterest, _  
_I know clandestinely, _  
_You're gonna grin and bear it! _  
_Your new found popularity! _  
_Aah! _

_La la, la la! _  
_You'll be popular! _  
_Just not quite as popular as ME! _(points at herself)

* * *

As Kitka's offensive song finally ended, she took a bow and looked up at Sky who was nowhere to be found! "Sky...?"

Meanwhile, outside the Otter Habitat, Sky was belly sliding as quick as she could so she accidentally bumped into Doris and Marlene who where walking/hover boarding back to the habitat. "Sky, what happened to you?!"exclaimed Doris, who was really shocked when she saw Sky so...girly looking when she was only half Girly, half Tomboy!  
"Falcon, friend, Kitka, annoying, song, help...me..."panted Sky, bending over her...'knees' (or whatever) to catch her breath. As soon as the word 'Kitka' left her beak, Marlene's eyes narrowed angrily and she stomped her way to her habitat, doing Manfredi knows what. Sky turned her head back up at doris who hovered a little lower, bunked along and patted on a space next to her where Sky happily excepted. "Look,"began Doris softly. "Popular doesn't matter, only in school - highschool it does! And anyway, Privates gonna love you no matter what you look like or how popular you are,"she continued and got out a light ocean blue cloth to wipe the make up off of her friends face.  
"It's true, Sky!"piped up a voice ftom behind them and they turned around go see Private who was pink in the face. Sky blushed and hugged him, then they inched forward ever-so-slowly and kissed in the middle. Doris wiped her eyes as she watched them, then pressed a button on her hover bored that made a radio pop out and she turned it on to Love Story by Taylor swift and silently started dancing. As they broke apart, Marlene left her habitat with a few scrach marks and some orange feathers stuck to her.

"Now THAT'S what I call sweet,"

* * *

**And that was the song Popular preformed at them movie/musical/play/whatever...Wicked! A lovely shout-out to Dragon Sister Kelsi for requesting it and I hope it came out perfectly for y'all! :D  
P.s- Did anyone see my new fanfiction cover? WORSHIP MY STUPID PICTURE, WORSHIP!**

Disclaimer:I do not own the song or PoM, they are owned by their righful owners, bla bla bla!

DSK:REVIEW!


	8. She's No You

**Lemur Habitat, secret level: 14.  
**  
It was a lovely day in the central, all the animals did their own little thing; Penguins:Training, Otter:Chillin', Chimps:Chess and so on, but there was one certain Aye-aye lemur who was doing something secret, that only he knew about. Now what your about to is very unlikely, but Maurice was _singing_, whilst _playing _a _guitar_! Not to mention he had a totally different voice when he sang, normally you would expect a low, scruff and down-to-earth kind of voice but when singing he was smooth like...A smoothy! Now the song he was singing was based of his most latest crush; Darla the baboon. He had always had some sort of feeling for Darla but never really knew what it was, however after the whole 'groove jar' incident, he knew his feelings. He had nearly told Julien when he mumbled,_'I know I'm bewitched,', _luckily Julien was too deep in his thoughts of revenge to notice and Mort was too bewitched with the king's feet to hear. So anyway, he was doing this in a secret room under the volcano and kind of like the penguins, there was this camouflaged elevator in it that would lead him to his level - 14. Why was he on the lowest level? Well, lemurs have very good hearing and the bigger the ears, the better the hearing! Since Julien had high up, pointy ears, he could hear sharp noises radiating in the zoo, Mort had very small ears so he was the worst at hearing and Maurice had large ears, therefore he had the best hearing. _**(A/N:I'm making this up as I go along, so don't believe it.)**_He was tuning his guitar when he heard his royal hyness holler his name and quickly dashed up the elevator and jumped out of the volcano, inwardly panting, to his leaders side.  
"Yes, your majesty?" asked Maurice with his regular wise voice.

Maurice, be telling dis smelly penguin dat da otter woman is mine!" Rolling his eyes, Maurice went to the penguins habitat to do his task. Once he arrived, he heard soft music coming out of the hatch and opened it slightly to peek inside to see Skipper listening to the song he was just singing on Aj's iPod. Shocked, Maurice quietly tip-toed down the hatch and sneaked up to Skipper, the leader noticed he was in someones presents and turned around in a battle stand. Recognising the aye-aye, Skippers shoulders slumped, "Maurice? What are you going here?" interrogated Skipper cautiously, his flippers still slightly raised.  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Julien said to back of on Marlene,"informed Maurice in a dazed fashion, while staring at the iPod in Skipper's flipper.  
Noticing this, Skipper looked down at it and back up at Maurice, slightly embarrassed,"This is not what it looks like! It's Aj's, don't think I'm warming up to your music and no you cannot have it." retorted Skipper steadily.

"I know but, was that She's No You by Jesse McCartney?"questioned Maurice hopefully.  
Skipper looked around as if he was trying to hide from someone then replied,"Affirmative, how did you-"  
"You kidding? I love that song!"  
Skipper looked at the mammal surprised then smiled,"Do you know how to sing?" he queried. Maurice opened up his mouth and Skipper was met with an amazing voice,  
"_She´s no you, oh, no,_  
_You give me more than I can ever want!_  
_She´s no you, oh, no,_  
_I´m satisfied with the one I´ve got._  
_Cause you´re all the girl!_  
_That I ever dreamed,_  
_She´s only a picture on a magazine!  
__She´s no you, she´s no you!_"he sang then added,"But I can't play the guitar to well.." Skipper flicked his flipper as if he were saying 'don't worry' the told him,"I can! I can also play spanish guitar."  
Nodding, Maurice had a grand idea,"We could sign up for Karaoke Night this Friday!"he exclaimed which made Skipper shy away.  
"In front of my team, family and other friends? Neggitive!"he shouted lightly with a hint of nervousness. The wise, old lemur frowned at that and crossed his arms disapprovingly,"Hey, they're you friends, they would respect you! Julien, however, would fall out of his seat laughing, baby!" That made Skipper reconsider his decision and he happily agreed,"And I know just the place!"retorted Marice coyly and leaded Skipper to his secret level 14 room.

**Lemur Habitat, secret level: 14.  
**  
Once there, Skipper was gobsmaked at the sight that met his sapphire blue eyes. It was amazing!The room was as vast as the size of the volcano which was huge! Half of the space had an orange wall with a thin strip of savanna green wall paper, a white marble floor with a leopard rug on it and a sky-blue ceiling with a cristal sun-set chandler hanging from it. There was a huge grey and black curved velvet couch that fitted in nicely with the wall, another wall linned with all different kinds of instruments and a large, black, smooth grand piano in the centre of that half. The other half was just a regualar high-tec recording studio...and did I mention he had a giant monitor TV on the lemure habitat? "...How did you even aford this?"questioned Skipper with shock, still taking in the view.

"The same way you got a TV out of nowhere, A.K.A; Classified."

"Let's just practice the song,"whinned Skipper and they did, for a nice, long hour to be presice. And they did that for the rest of the week until Karaoke Night which was being hosted at the Lemurs Habitat.

**Lemur Habitat, Friday/Karaoke Night.**

"_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone..!_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_!"sang Doris on the Lemur stage, making the crowd go wild with her awesome singing talents! In the crowd was the penguins listening to her sing,"Oh my! Doris sure is smashing, isn't she K'walski?"exclaimed Private enthusiasticly, lightly rocking his head up and down.  
"She sure is, fellas." sighed Kowalski dreamily and watched her with a loving gaze.  
"Ah hah!"agreed Rico, rocking his head up and down like Private, but harder like at a rock concert. The three team mates looked behind them, expecting to see Skipper with a smart comment but instead he was gone with out a trace. "Skippah?"wondered Private curiously and looked around him. Rico saw a glint of worry in Privates eyes and patted himon the shoulder,"Fo'get 'bout i', y'kno' Skip'err,"conforted Rico and made a coo-coo sighn, making the young penguin laugh.  
"Your right! Thanks Rico,"thanked The Private with his usual cheerful smile.

"Be tanking you, Doris!"congratualted Julien, wearing a bowtie and holding a microphone. "Next up is...Maurice and..Skipper?! De smelly penguin? What kinda freaky show is dis?" commented Julien and got of stage as soon as he heard the foot-steps behind him. On the stage was Maurice with a mic and Skipper with a mic and guitar.

* * *

Maurice:  
_They got a lotta girls,_  
_Who know they got it going on?_  
_But nothing's ever a comparison to you,_  
_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want! _(Looks at Darla)  
_And everything I need,_  
_Is everything you do?_

Skipper:  
_Any girl walk by, don't matter,_  
_'Cause your looking so much better!_  
_Don't ever need to get,_  
_Caught up in jealousy._  
_She could be a super-model.,_  
_Every magazine... the cover_  
_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

Both:  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_You give me more than I could ever want! _(Maurice looks at Darla)  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got!_  
_'cause your all the girl,_  
_That I've ever dreamed!_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine,_  
_She's no you... she's no you!_

Maurice:  
_They got a lot of girls,_  
_Who dance in all the videos._  
_But I prefer the way you do,_  
_The way you move,_  
_You're more than beautiful!_  
_And I just wanna let you know, _(Looks at Darla while singing that and the next 2 lines)  
_That all I ever need._  
_Is what I've got with you!  
_  
Skipper:  
_Any girl walk by, don't matter!_  
_Every time your looking better,_  
_I think your perfect._  
_There ain't nothing I would change!_  
_She could be a super-model,_  
_Every magazine... the cover._  
_She'll never, ever take my heart away.._

Both:  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_You give me more than I could ever want! _(Maurice looks at Darla)  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got!_  
_'cause your all the girl,_  
_That I've ever dreamed!_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine,_  
_She's no you... she's no you!_

Skipper:  
_No one's ever gonna get to me,_  
_Oh, the way you do!_  
_Now baby can't you see?_  
_That you're the one... the only one,_  
_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

Maurice:  
_Nothings ever coming even close,_  
_No one's ever been comparable to you!  
_  
Skipper:  
_I don't want nothing I don't got,_  
_I don't need nothing but you..._  
_I can't get more than you give me,_  
_Don't stop anything you do._  
_Your all that... all that, and then some,_  
_You know what... just what I need.._  
_And no girl, no place and no where,_  
_Could mean a thing to me!_

Both:  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_You give me more than I could ever want! _(Maurice looks at Darla)  
_She's no you... oh, no,_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got!_  
_'cause your all the girl,_  
_That I've ever dreamed!_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine,_  
_She's no you... she's no you!_

* * *

The crowd, including Skippers team, was silent for a momment and then they all cheered wildly! Skipper went to see his team and was met with a loyof questions, cheering and high-fives. Maurice, on the other hand, was standing in the shadows trying to avoid Julien when he bumped into Darla,"Hey, sugarcube,"she greetedat smiled at him, making him him blush lightly. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips then walked to her girls, leaving him in the shadows - Stunned. Then she quuickly gave him another kiss, however this time Julien saw them and started teasing them with,"Darla and Maurice, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"** SMACK! **Darla held the kiss but ended up punching julien in the face while doing so,"Buh-bye," she waved and ran of with her girls. Maurice had a loved up expression on his face and chuckled happily before walking away into the crowd, but Julien was holding his bloody nose and moaned,"OWWWWWWW!"

The End! :D

* * *

**She's No You by Jesse McCartney everybody! Requested by Dragon Sister Kelsi...Again. NOTE: Please let other people have a chance.  
  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Penguins of Madagascar or the song!**

Darla:REVIEW!


	9. She's NoT You

"Hahahahahaha,"laughed Kitka nearly uncontrollably as she soared through the air with Skipper on her back,"Isn't this great?"she asked, making an attempt to sound romantic but failed. After a moment of silence, she got angry, confused and worried, so she wiggled her back up and down making Skipper snap out of his trance,"SKIPPER!"she yelled angrily and turned her head to face him, anger shining in her fiery eyes."Whu-What? Oh, yeah, this is great...dollface.."he replied uncomfortably and gave her a 'love peck' on her cheek to reassure her, however something just didn't feel right and his thoughts kept wondering back to a certain hazel eyed otter. The anger died down and she returned the favour sweetly. "Is something the matter?"she asked with concern, frowning slightly. Skipper shook his head rapidly, indicating a 'no', but his heart said other wise. No matter how hard he kept trying, he just couldn't get Marlene out of his flat head and he nearly always compared Kitka against Marlene! For example, Kitka shown anger towards him when he didn't reply but quickly shook it of with concern, but Marlene on the other hand would have been super worried when he didn't reply and then be relived and Kitka was unromantic with her hard-core voice so it was just awkward when she tried to be romantic, Marlene can change the tone in her voice and it would never be awkward! She could show romance, excitement, terror, sarcasm, determination and even fury and it wouldn't faze Skipper uncomfortably wise at all, but when Kitka changed her tone it just sent a rough feeling down the back of his spine. He thought Kitka was beautiful at first but when you get to know a girl, she can sometimes be quite aggressive. Landing, Kitka was quite sharp at that and knocked the commando of her back,"Oof!"he grunted when his body made contact to the hard concrete roof. Kitka brushed off her wings and turned around to mock him,"The big, bad penguin leader isn't hurt by some little sprain, is he?"she taunted in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"What? No!"he whined and jumped back up, glancing into her eyes, trying to make an analyses of what she was feeling, but found disappointing results.

_Kitka;Laughter, Sarcasm, Taunt, Indifference, Heartlessness, Emotionless, Sadism,_ ...Nothing.

**Skipper's POV:  
**  
"Hey idiot!"I heard her shout at me, but I was in a daze and couldn't get out of it. Was she kidding? Did she even love me?_ 'She's just after the popularity,' _a voice told me in my head, _'You don't even belong with her! You belong with Marlene~'_ I wanted to get up, walk up to her - my girlfriend - and slap her but something made me paralized and froze me; Reality. I just realised something, she didn't love me and I have always loved my friend, Marlene the otter. "You just gonna lie there, with your beak open or what?" she asked me, putting her wings on her hips. My gaze switched to her eyes once again but all I saw was a cold-hearted falcon, not the falcon I fell for when she crashed into my zoo. Then I realised something, 2 weeks after week broke up she came crashing into my zoo saying she broke both of her wings but now that we got back together, she's flying like a pro and that was since yesterday but Kowalski informed me that her recovery was supose to take up to a week! I was so busy in thought that I never even saw her coming, but when I noticed, she was full of unpaitence and rage...Oh god.  
"Listen 'ere, Skippy boy. I'm giving you a chance to redeme yourself from your stupidity! Now answer me!" I was still paralized, my body and speech at least, but my mind was pounding and I kept on mentally screaming at myself to answer. All I could physically do was close my beak and back up,"...,"I breathed, trying to saysomething but Kitka had lost it! She screamed a battle cry and lunged at me, digging her claws into my chest and pushing me near the edge. "ARGGG!"I screamed, finally finding my voice.

"FINALLY RESPONDING, HUH?! WELL IT'S TO LATE FLIPPER BOY!"she shouted at my face, with a hint of something familiar however, I just couldn't put my tongue on it. Suddenly she punched me with her beak, sending me flying of the roof! I looked at her face, which had a sadistic smile stuck to it and her eyes glinted with something but I just couldn't tell what it was, then it came to me when she shouted,"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, LOVE! HAHAHAHAHAH!". It. Was. Insanity!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I shouted, then I felt someone catch me and the sound of a mini airplane landing. The last thing I saw was a 3 black and white blury figures and 1 brown and white blured figure before I blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh..! What the deuce?"I wondered out loud and searched my surroundings; concrete room, TV, metal table, cinder block chairs, Privates First Fish prize..Oh, thank Johnson! I'm in my HQ, _not _with that red-feathered she devil I believed was my...girlfriend - Barf. I look around to see men and Marlene playing a card game. They stop and look my way to see me woken up and ome rushing over to me, Marlene and Private hug me at the same time and Rico and Kowalski just smile at me with the happiness glowing in their ocean blue eyes. I look down at Marlene and Private hugging me and feel my face heating up, they let go and I ask them some questions,"What happened?"was the first one that came tumbling out of my beak."

"Well, me K'walski and Rico decided to spy on this date since we had our suspicions about Kitkah the second time round and on the way, Marlene happened to drop by and ask what we're doing. After we told her she wanted to come along and we happily agreed! When we got there, we saw Kitkah shouting at you, while you were on the edge of Kitkah's nest's building. We saw you were in trouble so we came just in the nick of time, Marlene and Rico caught you in their plane and we landed in the park, where you blacked out. Hope you're not mad, Skippah."explained Private.

"Well, thanks men! Marlene,"I replied and looked at Marlene with a smile which made her blush. "In fact, I have something for you Marlene, come with me."They followed me out side the HQ, on to the float where Violet, who was nowhere to be seen, levitated a tux on me and Pinky dropped a microphone into my flippers. I picked up a near-by guitar **(Skipper:Don't ask,) **I started singing this son I practiced just for the right time,

**3rd Person:**

* * *

Skipper:  
_Oooh yay-yay mmm..._

_See how she's lookin' in my eyes,_  
_Any guy would kill for that._  
_She's a beautiful girl and she's into me,_  
_But I'm too busy still lookin' back._  
_Now I'm walkin' her to the door;_  
_Tryna kiss her good night,_  
_But something inside just don't feel right._

_My friends tell me, tell me give it up,_  
_So I've been tryna move on._  
_But my heart still caught and my head's not clear,_  
_Of the pictures from before you were gone._  
_And I never wanna hurt no one tryna forget your name,_  
_But something inside just don't feel the same..._

_No, she's not you,_  
_And I don't know what to say._  
_But I'll say it anyway,_  
_No matter what I do._  
_I can't believe the lie!_  
_And I just can't see it through,_  
_No, she's not you._

_Woke up in the middle of the night,_  
_Started reachin' for the phone (aah)._  
_Had to take a breath and remind myself,_  
_That you said you needed time alone._  
_Didn't know what I wanted then,_  
_And I know I let you down!_  
_Baby, I know what I gotta do now, oh-ho-oooh._

_She's not you,_  
_And I don't know what to say._  
_But I'll say it anyway,_  
_No matter what I do._  
_I can't believe the lie!_  
_And I just can't see it through,_

_She's not you when she smiles,_  
_Not you when she wakes,_  
_Or you when cries._  
_Not you when she breaks,_  
_And I don't wanna hurt her,_  
_But I know that it's true._  
_She's not you._

_Oh-ho oh woah, not you (not you, not you, not you)_

_No, she's, she's not you_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_But I'll say it anyway_  
_No matter what I do_  
_I can't believe the lie_  
_And I just can't see it through_  
_She's not you, yeah_

_She's not you,_  
_And I don't know what to say._  
_But I'll say it anyway,_  
_No matter what I do._  
_I can't believe the lie!_  
_And I just can't see it through,_

_No she's not you-ooooh_  
_Woah ho..._

* * *

The zoo cheered as Skipper ended the song, he gazed at Marlene who was in tears of joy. "S-skipper, that..Was beautiful!"she cried and raced up to him for a hug, which he happily excepted. She broke apart and looked him deep in the eye, she leaned in closer and slowly fluttered her eyes close. They came closer, and closer, and even more closer, then they kissed. Skipper's hard beak was kind of awkward to kiss but it melted, like everything around them and they could just feel milions of eyes on them but they didn't mind - It was their momment.

* * *

**Ta-da! That was the song,'She's not you' by 'David Archuleta', requested by...*drumroll*...Rookie70Penguin! :D Also, don't worr, this isn't a double-chapter, it's just that the songs the same 'She's no you'/'She's noT you'.**

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN POM OR THE SONG, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Marlene:REVIEW! :D


	10. Welcome to my life

Private and the rest of team penguin waddled over to the zoovaner shop for one of Juliens stupid meetings,"Be welcoming everybody to de king's, which is moi, meeting about abuse!"he announced when everyone was listening. This captured everyone's_ full_ attention and they looked at him with wide or suspicious eyes,"Abuse, Ringtail? Since when did _you _care about abuse and others?"asked Skipper suspiciously. The idiotic just laughed at this,"And who talking about others? Well not me, smelly fishy penguins! I was doing de talking about me!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him, since they knew that when King Julien said 'abuse' he was just being his drama king self. Private was slightly annoyed with Julien, but not for the same reason as everybody else, he was annoyed that Julien had everything he could ever want but still fussed about the smallest of things when Private, himself, got slapped and was the youngest in the team. "C'mon, men. Let's go,"ordered Skipper as his men waddled past him, when it came to Private, he held his flipper out to block the way. "You, Private, are on recon."he told the youngster. Private whinnied but took the torch and made his way up the clock-tower.

Once their, Private plopped himself down on the cold top of the clock-tower and got his binoculars out and scanned the perimeter. Then suddenly the armadillo kid appeared in front of him and gave Private a fright. "Armadillo kid? What are you doing here?"questioned Private curiously but got no response. Instead, the armadillo just snatched the binoculars from him and snapped them in two, whilst glaring at Private. The snapped binoculars were jagged down the side and he scratched the poor, clueless penguin, making him fall to the ground. The brit's wound was making him weak, however he fought back at the kid, but remained on the ground and was too busy to notice a certain racoon behind him. Suddenly, Private felt a sharp kick at his side and looked up at Archie, who had eyes full of hatred. Luckily, the two left Private after the kick and disappeared in the darkness. Private silently cried and lay still on the floor until sunrise, then he gathered up his strength to limp back to the HQ.

When Private got there, he dropped his binoculars on the table and cleaned his wound with Rico's first aid kit. He quietly winced at the stinging feeling that he received every time he dabbed the cloth against his crimson wound,"Good golly, what was up with them two?"wondered Private as he rinsed the blood-stained cloth.  
"Maybe it was the fact that you were stupid enough to beat up with out even needing a proper reason! Maybe they wanted to get revenge on you...Or mabey I just paid them to do that..,"replied a voice behind the young commando and he turned around to see Dale the snail.

"You...you stabed me in the back! What the butterscotch did I do to you?!"shrieked The Private at a dale, waking the other's up.  
"Uh oh, gotta dash!"whispered the snail loud enough for only Private to hear and he slithered out of the HQ at a surprisingly quick pace. Before Private could snap at Dale, the Skipper had his sapphire blue eyes fixed to the binoculars with terror. "Private..._What _did you _do?!_"he queried at a frighteningly slow pace whilst keeping his eyes fixed on his binoculars. Private opened his beak to respond, however Skipper's flipper made contact with his face before he could say anything. Blinking back the tears, Private stared at Skipper in shock, rubbed his cheek which was ruby red and gasped at this,_'My leader, my mentor, my role model... My'dad', he likes binoculars more than his own 'son'?' _thought Private as tears streamed down his snow-white face and gathered up in his tail, before gravity pulled it down to the cold, hard ground.

_Plop...plop...plop...plip...plop..._

Private's tears dripping was the only sound in the HQ as an awkward silence filled the room,"...I have to go,"mumbled Private quietly and belly slid out of his Head Quarters. Skipper sighed and hung his head down with shame at how had treated Private,"He'll come back sir. They _always _come back,"reassured Kowalski as he patted his friend's back.

That night, Julien had another meeting about on of his 'tragedies', but Private was still nowhere to be seen. "...And dat is why I have gathered dis meety-ing, good night PARIS!"shouted Julien to the animals, which woke up the ones that fell asleep out of boredom. "King Julien,"whispered Maurice,"This is New York, not Franc

"Hey, I am not knowing the states of France!"protested Julien."And is dat anyway to treat someone who being de depressed?"

"YOU'RE JUST A DRAMA KING JULIEN! YOU DON'T KNOW DEPRESSED!"shouted a British voice angrily from the back and everyone turned around to see a steaming Private, who was holding a...Microphone? Suddenly music turned on and Private started singing a song he had rehearsed when he had ran away.

* * *

_Private:_  
_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place,_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you?_  
_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room,_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud,_  
_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like,_  
_When nothing feels all right!_  
_You don't know what it's like,_  
_To be like me..._

_To be hurt,_  
_To feel lost,_  
_To be left out in the dark!_  
_To be kicked when you're down,_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around!_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down,_  
_And no one's there to save you!_  
_No, you don't know what it's like..._  
_Welcome to my life..!_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more,_  
_Before your life is over?_  
_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies,_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding!_

_No, you don't know what it's like,_  
_When nothing feels all right!_  
_You don't know what it's like,_  
_To be like me..._

_To be hurt,_  
_To feel lost,_  
_To be left out in the dark!_  
_To be kicked when you're down,_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around!_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down,_  
_And no one's there to save you!_  
_No you don't know what it's like..._  
_Welcome to my life..!_

_No one ever lied straight to your face,_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back!_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay!_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted,_  
_You never had to work it was always there!_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like..._

_To be hurt,_  
_To feel lost,_  
_To be left out in the dark._  
_To be kicked when you're down,_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around._  
_To be on the edge of breaking down,_  
_And no one's there to save you!_  
_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like),_

_To be hurt!_  
_To feel lost!_  
_To be left out in the dark!_  
_To be kicked when you're down!_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around!_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down!_  
_And no one's there to save you!_  
_No, you don't know what it's like!_  
_Welcome to my life..._  
_Welcome to my life..._  
_Welcome to my life._

* * *

Everyone looked at Privatein shock and Skipper felt a pang of guilt in his heart,"You don't actually mean all of though things, right?"he asked anxiously.  
The young penguin, who still had a cross expression, inhaled deeply then replied,"Everything, no. Somethings, yes."  
Skipper frowned and came up to Private,"I'm...Sorry."he apologised awkardly and looked away ashamed. Privates eyes grew wide since he didn't see that coming, but smiled at his leader. "It's, ok...Dad,"he replied and hugged Skipper, who was paralised with shock on the word dad but smiled and accepted the hug.  
THE END

* * *

**This lovely song, which is called Welcome to my life by Simple Plan, was requested by the lovely...randomfanfictioner01 and I would like to thank eveyone who reviewed for the words of incouragement!You guys are EPIC! Sorry if I haven't let in your request since you weren't the first but the thanks for reviewing and sticking with me! :D**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR OR THE SONG, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Randomfanfictioner01:REVIEW! :D**


	11. Tyrant!

Blowhole was admiring his new lair, which he had built since the other one got blown up due to the laser cannon in Operation:Bad tidings. "Ahhh, lair sweet lair!"he commented to himself as he looked around. It had a gigantic monitor with thousands of little computer chairs for the lobsters, the wall and ceiling was a dark night black and the ceiling was made out of marble. The floor was cloaked with fog to add mystery to the whole place and a pool or blowhole was built round the side...blowhole had added red food colouring to scare any trespassers away. "Very touching, now about my _payment_?" reminded Parker impatiently, as he tapped his foot against the ground.  
Blowhole snapped out of his trance and mumbled,"Oh, yeah. Right..."before handing over $10's and a fish to the freak of nature.  
The platypus smiled and walked out the door while chomping on his fish. A lobster came in and asked,"Hey Doc, anything I can do for you?"  
"No thank you, RedOne."replied the evil dolphin and dived into his pool which had a secret entrance at the bottom.

Once he entered, he looked around his secret room. Shallow water filled it, but enough for him to swim in and one of the walls were lined with different travelling devices. _'Scooter, hover board, wheel chair, jet pack, surf board,'_counted in his head and continued looking around. A TV was on the other wall and a desk was in the corner, on the desk was photos that Blowhole had kept incase he was feeling home sick, or if he forgot who he was. The Doctor swam up to the desk to see a CD of the day he had nearly defeated the Penguins, he smiled a toothy smile and played it on the DVD player that was under the TV. Apparently, the last time he had played it he paused at the part where he was singing.

* * *

_*In the DVD*_

_Blowhole:  
Only I, Dr. Blowhole know,  
How to tame this beast, and so,  
Won't you listen to my power ballad solo, my SOLO!_

_In a world with mediocre minds,_  
_Where are geniuses dissed by ignoramus mankind..._  
_Prepare to be pleasantly astounded, ASTOUNDED!_

_Oh, I wanna control you!_

_Lobsters:_  
_(Wanna control you)_

_Blowhole:_  
_I wanna make you mine_

_I wanna conjol you!_

_Lobsters:_  
_(Wanna conjol you)_

_Blowhole:_  
_An offer that I hope you shan't decline_  
_I've got a motion of devotion that you're the one for me_

* * *

The villian smiled at the memmory and turned around in thought, then he a sudden urge to sing came over him. He paused the DVD and got a book from under his pillow,"Book of song,"he read aloud and scanned through it. "Eye of the tiger..no, We will rock you..no, Boom boom pow..No, Kung fu fighting..No,"he mumbled as he read the titles. "_BARBIE GIRL_?! How the heck did that get in here?!"he shrieked angrily as he ripped out the page, chucked it underwater, rolled over it with his steg-way and burned it with his lazer. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued looking,"..Tyrant! Yes!"he shout to no one in particular and got out his Karaoke machine he got for his birthday. He openned the CD player to put in the disc and angrily cursed when he saw what disc was in it,"DAMMIT!"he yelled when he saw the Barbie Girl disc in it and chucked it in that big pot of boiling water he kept. Taking a deep breath once again, he evil genius got out a microphone that came with the set and switched on the karaoke player. Music started playing and he looked at the screen waiting patiently for the words to come up...

* * *

Blowhole:  
_Watching myself when I'm taking strides but here comes the moon and it feels and it feels like an informer quick run away hide before they see you, you know it is all, all a glow_

_Walking on water seems perilous now you got my trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage when I'm pulling triggers back on myself you know it is all I know, it's all I know_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_  
_And it feels so real from the outside_  
_From the out_  
_From the out tyrant_  
_Tyrant_

_Feel capable of most anything this crippled bears gonna sing gonna bring you all the answers quick turn around look your shadows could could not beautiful lies for you is what they do .._

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_  
_And it feels so real from the outside_  
_From the out_  
_From the out_  
_From the out tyrant_

_I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see the tyrant to the bones_  
_I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see_

_Don't justify me_  
_Don't justify me_  
_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_  
_Don't justify me_  
_Don't justify me_

_No nononononon_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_  
_And it feels so real from the outside_  
_From the out_  
_From the out_  
_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_  
_And it feels so real from the outside_  
_From the out_  
_From the out_  
_From the out_  
_Tyrant tyrant_

* * *

"That was AWESOME!"cheered a lobster from behind his and Blowhole turned around to see all of his lobster mimions watching him with awe.  
The scientist felt his face heat up and he chuckled awkwardly,"Just don't tell Parker."ordered embaressed.  
"You don't have to,"called a voice from behind them and they all whirled round to see the brown platapus with a smug look stuck to his face. "Oh and by the way, you don't need to tell Doris and the penguins."he informed and pointed at the window behind blowhole.  
"**_WHAT?!_**" he yelled and turned around. Doris waved at him with Skipper and Private on her left hand side and Kowlaski and Rico on her right hand side. Blowhole turned white then fainted, THE END!

* * *

**Yeah, it's a crappy ending. What chu gonna do 'bout it? ',:\ Well the song was Tyrant by OneRepulic and was requested by Ivy000! Shout out to her for requesting...Again. She requested this in the PM's coz the song she requested in the reviews didn't really have any story plot and Ivy000, make sure you give others a chance cuz this is your 3rd request! T_T**

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN POM OR THE SONGS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!  


**Blowhole:REVIEW!**


End file.
